365 Days
by aikocchan
Summary: "Jumlah hari dimana orang-orang saling mencintai dalam setahun adalah 365 hari,"   "Istri anda mengalami anterograde amnesia, dan kenangannya terus terkikis,"   "Apa kau mencintaiku sampai esok hari, Genichirou?"   SanaYuki, AU, Fem! Seiichi. RnR please


_**Maegami**  
><em>

_Minna-nyaa~!_

_O-mata heee~!_

_Sudah resmi satu tahun lebih saya hengkang dari FFn, dan kini saya kembaliii~! *lambai-lambai selendang sari ala film india*_

_Kembali dengan cerita terbaru yang mengorbankan Papa-Mama Rikkai, **Sanada Genichirou **dan **Yukimura Seiichi,** saya resmi comeback ke FFn (orang bego yang malah nulis FF, sambil begadang ketimbang menghapal materi ujian nasional)_

_Osh! Sedikit mengenai cerita 365 days ini, cerita ini didapat inspirasinya dari sebuah lagu couple legend yang begitu saya puja; **Kanesaki Kentaro & Yagami Ren – Kimi wo Shinjiteru. **_

_Yup, sebenernya, saya mengetik ini bukan membayangkan Geniichi, tapi malah Kanegami (diselepet **Ueshima-sensei **pake bakiak) Habis gimana ya? Kangen sih sama mereka berdua. Dan juga inspirasinya dari perjalanan pulang gathering dengan para manusia labil (baca: temen-temen) dimana saya lupa cara membuat origami bunga lily. _

_Jadilah cerita ini. _

_Silahkan dibaca, dan direview. Jika ada kesalahan dalam timeline dan pengetikan, mohon diampuni sebensar-besarnya benua asia, sedalam-dalamnya palung Lithuania, dan setinggi-tingginya gunung Kilimanjaro (?)_

_Bagi yang ingin membayangkan **Kane-Ouji,** (sangat) dipersilahkan. Dan jangan lupa meng-contact saya, karena saya juga big fans mereka XD (dibuang ke laut)_

**Douzo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong> 365 Days / 『**思い出**』

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : **

_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi** yang suara dan albumnya selalu kami tunggu-tunggu *disepak*

_** - '365 Nichi'**_milik '**MR. Children'**

_**- '365 Days'**_ milik saya selaku penulis.

**Soundtrack :** **Mr. Children – _365 Nichi_**

**Note : **Fem!Seiichi, Alpha pair. AU. Death chara. Curhat abal, tulisan gaje.

Typo, dan writeblock. Quotes terinspirasi dari PV **Mr. Children _365_**_ **Nichi**_

**Warning :** Gaje, abal, ancaman OOC-ness, salah ketik, salah presepsi, salah timeline, dan salah

sambung *diselepet sandal swallow*

_**OTANOSHIMI NI KUDASAI!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

- ** Konomi Takeshi** – sensei : Terima kasih untuk menciptakan dunia yang pas untuk fangirling saya.

- ** Ueshima Yukio** – sensei: Terima kasih sudah mengkawaki panggung semegah Tenimyu.

- **Kanesaki Kentaro** san & **Yagami Ren **san: Terima kasih untuk album 'Best Actor Series 009' kalian. Itu membuat saya bersemangat (fangirling) kembali.

- Untuk **Ohkuchi Kengo**: my dearest, terima kasih untuk selalu menemaniku tanpa peduli apapun kondisinya.

- **Para fans Alpha Pair** dan **Kanegami** : sebuah persembahan untuk kalian yang telah mencintai mereka.

- ** Dan para pembaca** **sekalian** : walau Cuma numpang lewat, saya harap perasaan saya tersampaikan.

* * *

><p><em>Jumlah populasi dunia saat ini 6,8 Milyar.<em>

_Sekitar 5,5 juta orang meninggal dalam satu tahun._

_2,4 bayi lahir setiap detik._

_24.000 orang meninggal karena menderita kelaparan dalam setahun._

_1 dari 6 orang di dunia, dihidupi dengan 1 dollar, setidaknya dalam setahun._

_Sekitar 850 juta orang di dunia adalah atheis._

_Rotasi bumi adalah 465 m per detik._

_Sekitar dua juta sel darah merah tercipta dalam satu detik._

_33 juta orang di dunia, divonis mengidap HIV,_

_Dan 6.000 orang meninggal karena AIDS dalam sehari._

_670 juta penduduk dunia adalah homosexual; 10% dari populasi dunia._

_3,285,000,000 jumlah pria di dunia dan 3,232,000,000 jumlah wanita di dunia._

_Dan jumlah hari dimana orang-orang saling mencintai dalam setahun adalah:_

**365 HARI**

**聞こえてくる****流れてくる****  
><strong>_[__Terdengar, mengalun,__]_

"Aku pulang"

Terdengar suara sang suami yang terselip diantara percik air yang tengah mengalir dari keran wanstafel yang berisikan piring dan busa-busa wangi lemon tersebut.

"Ah! Selamat datang!"

**Seiichi**—_**Yukimura Seiichi**_, mematikan kerannya. Tangannya yang basah, langsung dilapnya pada _apron_ merah yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Bergegas, dirinya beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tamu guna menyambut sang suami yang baru saja tiba dari kerja-nya petang itu.

Senyumnya mengembang seiring sosoknya yang melewati koridor. Membayangkan wajah pria yang menikahinya 8 bulan lalu itu. Akan nampak _kucel_ setelah berdesakan di kereta sore ini. Bau apek yang akan segera menyapa hidungnya pun, segera dinantikannya, karena itulah aroma khas sang suami sepulang mencari nafkah.

"_Okaeri_, Gen-chan~" sapanya penuh cinta pada **Genichirou—**_**Sanada Genichirou**_, sang suami yang baru saja selesai melepas sepatunya.

Dipastikan 82% menurut data** Yanagi**—_**Yanagi Renji**_, Genichirou akan pulang dengan wajah kusut. Namun wajah tersebut langsung menyunggingkan bibirnya. Merekahkan senyum mungil tatkala melihat sang istri yang dengan begitu bahagia menyambut dirinya. Apron berenda putih itu nampak manis untuk dilekatkan pada sosoknya. Walau nampak letih setelah seharian mengurus rumah, Seiichi masih nampak cantik dengan aroma _lavender_ yang mengaliri helai rambut ikalnya yang terikat ke belakang dengan karet gelang.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya kembali sembari memeluk sang istri. Diciumnya kening yang tertutup helai biru laut tersebut.

"Kau nampak letih hari ini," tatapnya lembut, dengan tangan yang perlahan merampas _suitcase_ sang suami.

Genichirou mengelakkan tatapannya sejenak, "kereta sore ini sangat penuh. Aku bahkan hampir terjepit saat pintu kereta tertutup," keluhnya.

Seiichi hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa. Ujung jemari lentiknya menyapu kelam_ black pearl_ yang menjuntai menutupi dahi Genichirou, "segera bersihkan dirimu. Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam kita,"

Genichirou menghela nafas. Sejenak matanya terkatup. Lalu terbuka lagi untuk menangkap pendar amethyst itu dalam bola matanya, "tapi aku masih ingin berbicara banyak denganmu,"

Seiichi melemparnya dengan tatapan yang tak mengerti. Sejurus kemudian, tiba-tiba Genichirou merasakan cubitan sang istri mendarat di pinggangnya. Berkelit, sang suami mengaduh.

"Cepat mandi, atau Gen-chan tak ku izinkan tidur di kamar malam ini,"

**君を巡る抑えようのない思いがここにあんだ**  
>[<em>Kau berputar, dalam perasaan yang tak terhenti ini,<em>]

"Oh, sudah selesai menyelesaikan laporannya?" sedikit menoleh dari cermin saat dirinya tengah menyisiri rambutnya, sang istri menangkap Genichirou masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.  
>Sedikit anggukan diberikannya sembari menutup pintu. Selepas makan malam, sang istri terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar tidur, sedang Genichirou harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai tuntas.<p>

"Besok ada meeting kah? atau kau butuh dibangunkan lebih pagi?" terlontar pertanyaan wajib dari Seiichi kala jelang tidur mereka.

Genichirou menggeleng. Langkahnya tertapak menuju tempat dimana sang istri tengah terpaku memantulkan kecantikan yang menurutnya bahkan sinar pagi pun terkalahkan hangatnya dengan senyum Seiichi.

Kedua lengannya merengkuh bahu sang istri. Hidungnya menyesap parfum yang menempel pada pori-pori kulit leher sang pemilik pualam ungu tersebut. Sedikit mendesah, Seiichi menggeliat, karena hidung sang suami menggelitik syaraf sensitifnya.

"Bangunkan aku seperti biasa saja. Esok.. semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa," ujar Genichirou dengan telapak tangan yang mengusap-usap bahu sang istri.

"Pulang seperti biasa?"

Lagi, Genichirou memberikan anggukan.

"_Saa_, nanti Ge-nchan jemput diriku di TK ya. Aku mungkin pulang sore besok,"

"Kenapa?" Genichirou menarik pundak sang istri agar mereka berdua saling bertatap langsung. Ditumpukan berat tubuh pada kedua lututnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu fokus.

"Besok akan ada panggung pementasan di _Himawari_. Mungkin aku akan pulang telat, membantu para sensei lainnya untuk membereskan kelas," ujar Seiichi yang merupakan seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak yang berada 50 meter dari rumah mereka.

Mumpung belum dikaruniai buah hati, Seiichi ingin menyibukkan diri dengan menjadi seorang guru. Hitung-hitung membunuh sepi saat Genichirou keluar bekerja, dan dirinya belajar mengasuh anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Karena kau pulang sore juga, jadi... bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar saja? Besok..." tawar sang suami.

"Warung _oden_ di ujung jalan menuju stasiun, bagaimana?"

"Masa kita makan malam di warung _oden_?"

"Memangnya, saat pertama kali kencan kau mengajakku makan dimana selain warung_ oden _itu?"

Genichirou menghela nafas. Ia kalah silat lidah dengan sang istri, "hhh, baik, baik, besok kita makan di warung _oden_,"

Spontan Seiichi terlonjak dan memeluk sang suami. Erat, sampai mereka jatuh berguling di lantai kamar beralaskan karpet ungu tersebut.

"Seiichi! Aku tak bisa bernapas...!"

"Tenanglah, kan ada diriku yang siap memberikanmu nafas buatan,"

_Musim Semi…_

Kanagawa sore itu sepi. Semilir angin terdengar siur menarikan dedaunan momiji yang mulai merona karena musim akan segera berganti. Sendirian dalam kelas, Seiichi merapikan beberapa sisa pertunjukkan para musidnya barusan yang sudah berupa sampah. Di kumpulkannya sobekan kertas crep bekas dekorasi, dan taburan _confetti_ yang berserakkan di lantai kelas _Hinagiku_ tersebut.

Sosok bayangnya memanjang karena lembayung membawa senja pada tapal batas horizon. Cicip induk walet semilir terdengar, saat mereka kembali membawa makanan untuk anak-anak di sarangnya, membuat guru 22 tahun tersebut menyunggingkan senyum sebagai gambaran kehangatan yang tengah dirasakan dalam hatinya ini.

"Masih sibuk, sensei?"

Sebuah suara menyapa saat dirinya memunggungi pintu masuk. Begitu berat, begitu dikenalnya. Sebelum menjawab, ia tersenyum simpul, "ah, sebentar lagi diriku selesai kok, Sanada-san,"

Terdengar tawa renyah sebagai balasannya, yang membuat Seiichi pun ikut tertawa.

"Sudah siap pergi untuk kencan kita?"

**耳を塞いでも鳴り響いてる**  
>[<em>Kututup telingaku, tapi melodi itu masih menggema dengan jelas,<em>]

"Tadi, lucu deh saat murid-ku memakai mahkota bunga matahari di kepalanya. Imuutt~!"

Riang, Seiichi menceritakan panggung sederhana milik murid-muridnya tadi yang ditujukan untuk menunjukkan keterampilan masing-masing anak pada orang tuanya. Dengan Genichirou yang hanya bisa tertawa—bukan karena lucunya cerita sang istri, namun mimik Seiichi yang membuatnya nampak konyol namun manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku membuat origami bunga liliy loh, untuk dekorasi~" pamer Seiichi tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan sumpitnya. Tangannya lalu sibuk merogoh isi tasnya.

"Oh ya? Coba tunjukkan padaku," tantang suaminya.

Sesaat kemudian, Genichirou melihat sebuah kertas putih mungil sudah ada dalam genggaman sang istri, "jadi... ini dilipat seperti ini, lalu..." sejenak gerak tangannya terhenti. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sangan serius dengan alis yang mengernyit, "eh... dilipat ke sini bukan ya? atau ke sini?" sang istri jadi bingung sendiri dengan origami hampir jadi di tangannya itu, "apa... seperti ini? Aaah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? ini kan origami yang baru saja diajarkan Fujiko-sensei~!" Seiichi menjerit frustasi.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa kalau kau tak mengingatnya. Kau mungkin bisa menanyakannya lagi pada Fujiko-sensei lain waktu," Genichirou menenangkan sang istri yang mulai panik sendiri itu.

"Tapi, tapi,..."

"Sudahlah, kumohon... jangan hancurkan kencan kita kali ini. Ya? Pliiiisss~" pintanya agak memanja dengan merebut perlahan kertas yang hampir remuk dalam genggaman sang istri.

"Aku tak biasanya lupa untuk hal yang baru kupelajari,"

"Tidak apa, ada kalanya kau melupakan sesuatu... itu tak apa... karena kita punya 'kapasitas' memori tersendiri,"

**君が好き分かってる馬鹿げている**  
>[<em>Aku menyukaimu, aku mengerti, dan itu terdengar bodoh,<em>]

Seiichi terlihat murung dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan pandangan lesu. Syal putihnya dibiarkan mengayun seiring gerak tubuhnya.

"Dirimu...baik-baik sajakah?" Genichirou membuyarkan lalu-lintas pikiran sang istri dengan menggenggam tangannya yang menggantung sepi.

"Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja, jika kau melupakan hal yang baru kau pelajari pagi ini?" jawabnya dengan wajah cemberut. Tak terima kehilangan ingatan atas lipatan origami Lily yang merupakan pelajaran berharga dari seniornya—_**Tezuka Fujiko**_, itu.

Tersenyum, sang suami menarik dagu Seiichi. Mengadahkannya agar mereka dapat menatap wajah satu sama lain, "sudah kubilang, itu tidak apa... kadang memang kita akan lupa, dan itu manusiawi. Tapi yang terpenting adalah, menyimpan kenangan yang terpenting untuk kita,"

Langkah mereka pun tiba di muka rumah.

"Kau mungkin terlalu lelah hari ini," jemari besarnya menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun sang istri. Lembut dengan kehangatan yang mengaliri dadanya. Genichirou maju selangkah guna membuka pintu berlapis pernis coklat madu tersebut. Meninggalkan Seiichi selangkah dibelakang. Saat dirinya membuka kunci papan kokoh tersebut, tak disadarinya sang istri yang perlahan mulai memegangi keningnya.

"Selamat datang," dibukanya pintu rumah.

—**BRUKK!**

Dan Seiichi pun tumbang.

**でもどうしようもない**  
>[<em>Tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi...<em>]

"Sanada-san, istri anda terkena _**aterogade amnesia**_. Sebuah kondisi dimana ia tak bisa mengingat hal apa yang baru saja didapatkannya," sang Dokter memajang hasil _rontgen_ otak istrinya pada sebuah papan beralaskan cahaya neon terang. Seiichi masih dibantu perawat di ruang rontgen, sehingga informasi ini hanya diterima oleh dirinya seorang.

"Apakah penyakit parah?" Genichirou berharap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban sang dokter.

Sang dokter berpikir sejenak, "mendengar keluhan istri anda, belum terlalu parah, karena ia hanya melupakan cara melipat origami saja, bukan?"

Sanada mengangguk.

"Tingkat yang lebih parah lagi adalah... saat ingatan istri anda mulai terhapus satu persatu,"

Kedua pupilnya sontak melebar. Mendengarnya, membuat ia langsung memanjatkan beribu doa demi keselamatan sang istri, "satu persatu?"

"Ya, satu persatu. Sampai semuanya habis terhapus,"

Genichirou menggeram, "adakah penawar atau obatnya, _sensei_?"

Si dokter menggeleng pesimis.

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Seiichi?"

"Bantu dirinya, untuk memindahkan ingatannya ke dalam sesuatu yang lebih abadi,"

"Misalnya?"

"Buku harian..."

**目覚めた瞬間からまた夢の中**  
>[<em>Dari saat diriku terbangun, aku sudah berada dalam mimpi,<em>]

"Buku harian, Gen-chan?" sang istri menatap onggokan buku bersampul galaksi ungu tersebut yang tergolek di hadapannya.

"Ya, jadi... kau bisa menuliskan apapun yang kau lewati hari ini. Agar kau tak melupakannya dilain hari," jelas Genichirou.

Mereka terduduk di ruang makan. Mendiskusikan hasil _medical-check up_ kemarin—yang pastinya sedikit dimodif Genichirou agar sang istri tak mengetahui jenis penyakit yang tengah diidapnya.

"Jadi, kau menganggap aku pelupa, Gen-chan?" Seiichi tak terima dengan penjelasan sang suami.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, tapi..."

"Sama saja kau meremehkan ingatanku! Aku belum setua itu untuk jadi pelupa, aku..."

Kata-kata Seiichi tersendat. Mampet, saat sang suami segera memeluknya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekap rengkuh punggung kaku Genichirou, "kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan dihadapi esok hari. Kita takkan pernah tahu. Jadi, mengertilah. Kumohon... karena aku begitu mencintaimu... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..."

**もうずっと君を夢見てんだ**  
>[<em>Dan aku selalu melihatmu dalam mimpi,<em>]

Tatapannya menari dengan simfoni malam. Terlelap dalam sunyi, jemarinya terus menyisiri rambut ikal sang istri yang kini tengah tertidur di lengannya. Walau agak kesemutan, Genichirou rela jika bisepnya sehangat ini.

Pemikirannya mengawang. Memikirkan ini itu. Hari esok, lusa, dan ini-itu. Terlebih dengan perkataan sang dokter kemarin mengenai penyakit istrinya ini. Sungguh suatu hal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia pikirkan dan bersanding dengan cabang-cabang pikiran yang lainnya.

"_Apakah sebelumnya istri anda pernah mengalami trauma?"_

"_Belum pernah sepertinya dok, tapi… sekali ia pernah keguguran. 3 bulan lalu,"_

"_Mungkin hal seperti itu yang membuatnya trauma atau mengalami _**malfunction neurotic**_," _

Nafasnya terhela kembali. Banyaknya desah yang dihasilkannya hari ini, pertanda banyaknya beban yang dirasa semakin mengganjal hatinya. Genichirou menutup matanya sesaat. Berharap ia berada di dunia mimpi pada kedipan selanjutnya.

Namun Seiichi menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap suaminya, dengan tangan yang otomatis merangkul pinggang Genichirou. Mau tak mau, Genichirou pun membuka mata, mendapati wajah sang istri yang kini persis berada di hadapannya.

Memandangnya lembut, Genichirou merasakan beban yang sedari tadi menumpuk di bahunya, perlahan meringan walau tak menghilang. Ada rasa cinta yang tulus saat melihat senyum pulas Seiichi dalam dekapannya. Tanpa insting apapun, Genichirou mengecup dahi wanita bermata sewarna amethyst tersebut. Menyesap helai biru rambutnya itu.

"_Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau kehilanganmu,"_

**同じ気持ちでいてくれたらいいな**  
>[<em>Betapa membahagiakannya, saat kita berbagi perasaan yang sama,<em>]

"Penyebabnya mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan, _senpai_," **Yagyuu**—bawahan Genichirou divisi Finansial, pun memberikan opini sepele saat mereka tengah _break_ menunggu jam makan siang habis, "…. Disamping diagnosis traumatik oleh dokter,"

"Jadi…."

"….. jadi mungkin kau harus mengambil cuti barang sehari untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan," sela Yagyuu, "bukankah yang merasa lelah karena dirimu bekerja terus bukan hanya dirimu, tapi istrimu juga?"

Genichirou menimbang perkataan _kouhai_-nya itu.

"_Jaa_, uruslah surat cuti-mu esok, aku rela menggantikan pekerjaan-mu yang menggunung itu,"

_**Awal Maret, **_

"Kau ingat, kita pertama kali kencan ke mana?"

Seiichi hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Bukti kalau ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan suaminya itu.

"Kau ingat ini?" Genichirou menyerahkan dua lembar kertas panjang yang telah ter-_print_ suatu format.

"Kebun binatang?" sang istri mengernyitkan dahi lebaran tiket yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Yup! Aku masih ingat, betapa kita dadakan sekali—sepulang kuliah—kau langsung minta kutemani ke kebun binatang,"

"Begitukah?" antusias Seiichi yang baru menyadari ternyata ada cerita macam itu tentang dirinya.

Genichirou mengangguk mantap, "besok kita akan berangkat,"

**針の穴に通すような 願いを繋いで**

[_Seperti memasukan benang pada lubang jarum, kita pun mengaitkan mimpi-mimpi kita,]_

"Wah, kereta-nya penuh," keluh Seiichi saat melihat sumpalan manusia dari jendela kereta yang tengah menge-rem dihadapan mereka—belum benar-benar terhenti.

"Tidak apa, ayo masuk!" tanpa permisi, ditariknya lengan yang sedari-tadi menjuntai di sisinya. Berdua mulai berlari memasuki jalinan baja berlapis magnetic tersebut—_shinkansen _yang akan membawa mereka ke _**Ueno Doubutsu-en.**_

Seperti pemandangan ala film remaja, dipersilahkannya sang istri bersandar pada dinding kereta, sementara dirinya berdiri menghadap Seiichi—melindungi wanita-nya itu dari desak _jubelan_ orang-orang yang berada di lorong yang sama dengan mereka.

Ada debaran hangat yang menjalar dalam _aorta_-nya. Seiichi memandang wajah suaminya dengan lembut. Jemarinya mulai mengerut ujung jaket yang dipakai kepala keluarga Sanada itu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada lahan bidang dada Genichirou, didengarnya detak yang tak beraturan tersebut—entah karena berkali-kali ang suami harus menahan dorongan tubuh akibat gaya-rem kereta, ataupun karena ia menempelkan telinganya pada alat pemompa oksigen milik suaminya itu.

"_Bisakah waktu, kuhentikan sekarang…?"_

**365****日の言葉を持たぬラブレター**

[_LOVE LETTER yang tak dapat kusimpan dalam waktu 365 hari,_]

_Amethyst_ kelam-nya menatap lurus pada sepasang ekor panda yang tengah berbagi camilan—bambu. Tubuhnya bersandar pada gembar pembatas, dengan jemari yang menggenggam kawat-kawat penghalang, dan angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya sehingga sebagian wajahnya terselimuti rambutnya sendiri. Seiichi memutar piringan ingatan tersendiri dalam otaknya. Tentang apa yang telah ia lewati selama ini.

Berusaha mengingatpun percuma, seperti berusaha melupakan hal yang selalu kita temui setiap hari. Sebenarnya, penyakit apa yang tengah dideritanya sampai perlahan-lahan tumpukan kenangannya terkikis sedikit-demi-sedikit. Dan tak jarang ia bertanya dalam hati; memori apakah yang akan tersisa untuknya?

"Seiichi!"

Sosok berambut biru ikal tersebut langsung menoleh pada sumber suara begitu namanya terpanggil. Kibaran helai natural yang terbawa angin pun tak dilewatkan Genichirou untuk menekan _shutter-_nya. Dan,

—**KLIK!**

Satu potret sang istri berhasil diabadikannya dengan _camdig auto-focus_ yang dibelinya saat pameran elektronik di **Akihabara**.

"Gen-chan! Kenapa tak bilang-bilang!" rengutan sang istri dirasa manis olehnya, jadi Genichirou hanya membalas dengan renyah tawanya.

"Kau yang seperti itu lebih manis, ketimbang kau yang tanpa senyum seperti tadi," komentar Genichirou sambil mereview hasil jepretannya barusan, "…adakah yang membebani pikiranmu?"

Seiichi mengalihkan pandang, "aku… seperti melupakan yang terpenting… untukmu,"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu yang selalu mengingat semua kenangan kita, sementara aku sendiri melupakannya…" keluh Seiichi. Pandangannya meredup, bak matahari yang bercumbu dengan cakrawala.

Walau sama-sama merasa sakit, namun Genichirou mengerti. Ia simpan kamera legam-nya. Dengan dua langkah ke depan, ia sudah merangkul istrinya dari belakang.

"Mungkin kau akan melupakan segalanya, tapi aku bersedia menjadi yang mengingatnya untukmu," bisiknya.

Tenang, merambah hatinya. Sedikit teringankan, Seiichi tersenyum, "terima kasih, Gen-chan… untuk selalu ada di sisiku,"

"_Tidak,…. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kasih untuk… selalu membutuhkanku,"_

**とりとめな ただ君を書き連ねる**

[_Aku akan menuliskannya tanpa henti untukmu,_]

"Hari ini aku hanya membawa _onigiri_. Tidak apa-apa kah?" Seiichi membuka _furoshiki _yang membungkus _bentou_-nya.

"Tidak, itu lebih dari cukup,"

Lelah berkeliling mengitari Kebun Binatang Ueno, mereka pun terhenti pada sebuah _bench_ kosong dibawah pohon. Membuka bekal yang sudah disiapkan sang istri pagi tadi, mereka pun beristirahat siang menikmati kuncup bunga plum yang tengah tertidur menunggu musim semi.

"Ini, untukmu," Seiichi memberikan sekaleng jus mangga untuk minum sang suami saat bersantap _onigiri._

"Terima kasih," Genichirou mengambilnya sembari menoleh perlahan kepada istrinya. Didapatinya sekaleng jus mangga yang telah dibuka, dan sang istri yang menatapnya dengan tingkat _focus _87% jika di kalkulasikan dengan lensa kamera, "…. Aku… kenapa?" tanyanya saat dipandang seperti itu. Risih.

Seiichi tertawa genit sejenak. Lalu lengannya terjulur ke arah wajahnya, "ada nasi di bibirmu. Mengapa kau masih se-ceroboh ini, sih?"

Genichirou terlarut dalam adegan ini. Diam, memperhatikan tingkah laku istrinya yang dengan hati-hati mengambil butir nasi dengan wajah polosnya itu. Entah niat dari mana, ia pun menghentikan gerak tangan Seiichi yang sibuk mengusap rahang kokohnya.

Terkejut, Seiichi mengangkat fokus pandangannya, dan mendapati pualam hitam yang menatapnya dengan lembut, namun serius. Seperti kembali ke masa remaja, ada degup gugup dalam hati masing-masing di saat moment seperti ini. Karena tak ada yang memulai, maka Genichirou terlebih dahulu mendekatkan diri, dan menghapus jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka.

**明かりを灯し続けよう心の中のキャンドルに**

[_Cahaya itu pun akan selalu menerangi, seperti lilin dalam hati ini…_]

"Kenapa? Wajahmu memerah," goda suaminya itu, saat Seiichi memilih menunduk begitu jarak kembali mengisi diantara mereka berdua.

Seiichi tak menjawab. Ia sibuk memadamkan rona merah yang terlanjur menjalar hingga ketelinganya itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kita belum mengambil gambar berdua kan?" Genichirou langsung merogoh isi sakunya dan mengeluarkan _digicam_-nya. Seiichi hanya menatapnya tak mengerti, karena suaminya itu tak menunggu responya—berbicara sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Berjalan meninggalkan _bench, _Genichirou pun memilih sebuah tugu batu setinggi 1 meter sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan kameranya. Dengan menekan _shutter_, _timer_ pun berjalan. Segera sebelum hitungan 10 detik tersebut habis, ia berlari pada posisi duduknya semula. Membawa Seiichi dalam rangkulannya.

"Ayo! 1, 2, 3!"

—**BRUKK!**

**フーっと風が吹いても消えたりしないように**

[_Walau pun angin berhembus kencang, tapi cahayanya takkan padam,_]

"Ah…"

"Ah! Kameranya jatuh!"

Bak mengejar kereta terakhir, Genichirou buru-buru menghampiri kamera yang kini sudah terbaring pasrah beralaskan rumput. Dimabilnya sekejap dan diusapnya kamera tersebut dari debu dan dedaunan kecil yang terselip diantara jalinan rangkai _stainless steel_-nya.

Khawatir, Seiichi pun ikutan menghampiri suaminya yang berwajah horror tersebut. Berdua, menyaksikan gambar terakhir yang terambil. Dan…

"Jadi? Hanya dari hidung ke atas saja yang ter-_capture_?" komentar Seiichi melihat foto mereka yang hanya tertangkap sejauh dari hidung ke-atas, dimana senyum mereka sama sekali tak terabadikan.

Genichirou melengos frustasi, namun sang istri malah tertawa.

"Sudah, jangan dihapus. Aku suka foto ini,"

_**Awal April,**_

Pagi yang bersahabat seperti biasanya. Matahari yang terbangun agak telat, dengan nyanyian murai laut yang datang mencari sarang baru di musim kawin. Aroma musim semi perlahan merambah Kanagawa. Pagi yang Genichirou nilai tepat untuk memulai hari yang baru, namun entah mengapa begitu disesalinya.

Semalam sang istri kembali tumbang dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Seiichi berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya. Dan di sinilah ia, terduduk dilorong sepi seorang diri. Menungui sang istri yang harus merasakan dinginnya Ruang ICU.

Setelah dua bulan hasil diagnosa dokter, penyakit Seiichi mulai merambah pada tingkat kesadarannya. Berkali-kali mengeluh sakit kepala, dan berakhir dengan _collapse_.

"Sanada-san…"

Nampak sosok perempuan jas putih yang berdiri di muka pintu, saat ia mengangkat penglihatannya.

"… anda bisa menemui istri anda sekarang," senyumnya ramah.

"Apa ia sudah tersadar?"

Ia menggeleng, "belum, tapi… keadaannya sudah stabil,"

**例えば｢自由｣例えば｢夢｣**

[_Misalnya 'kebebasan', meisalnya 'mimpi',_]

Ditemukannya pemandangan terindah sekaligus terpahit yang dirasakannya. Sang istri terbaring cantik dengan sinar matahari yang menghujani sosoknya yang ditancap beberapa macam selang penunjang nafasnya. Kelopak matanya yang nampak sembab, berkilau dengan sapa gemulai vitrage putih yang menggantungi jendela di sisinya.

Genichirou mendekat. Antara ingin merengkuh, atau malah menjauh karena merasa takut. Takut jika yang dilihatnya ini adalah kenyataan. Berharap semuanya adalah mimpi memang mustahil. Maka, diberanikan dirinya untuk berada di sisi wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama lebih dari 4 tahun tersebut.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya dari sosok Seiichi, ia pun memilih duduk di sisi ranjang putih yang menyangga tubuh istrinya itu. Perlahan dan ragu, tangannya terentang untuk menggapai jemari pemilik pendar amethyst tersebut yang terkulai di atas tubuhnya.

Dingin yang menjalar pada syaraf telapaknya, begitu tangan mereka bertemu. Menepis opini negative yang muncul dari diri sendiri, Genichirou pun menguatkan hati untuk menggenggam setiap celahnya. Mengisi bagian kosong tersebut dengan dirinya.

"Seiichi,"

Bak mantra, sosok yang dipanggilnya merespon. Kelopak matanya nampak menggeliat dengan bola mata yang bergerak di dalamnya. Melenguh pelan, tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman, menandakan nyawanya telah kembali pada jasadnya. Penyandang gelar putra pertama Sanada Genisamu ini hanya terpaku pada pemandangan yang dirasanya sebagai keajaiban tersebut. Tak perlu ditunggu, pada saat berikutnya, nampak Seichi yang telah total membuka matanya. Menatap lurus pada dinding putih diatas kepalanya.

"Seiichi…"

Sekali lagi dipanggilnya pemilik jemari lentik yang ada di genggamannya tersebut. Sosoknya nampak terkejut dengan dirinya yang seperti 'tahu-tahu-sudah-ada-di-sampingku' itu. Dirasa hentakan halus milik istrinya tersebut, dan Genichirou melonggarkan genggamannya, dan Seiichi memeluk lengannya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal namaku?"

Adalah pertanyaan terburuk yang harus didengar Genichirou dari sang istri. Istrinya sendiri. Orang yang mengucap sumpah yang sama di hari mereka terikat dengan upacara yang bernama pernikahan.

"Kau…. tak mengetahuiku?"

Dan ia harus bersedia dilupakan oleh orang yang selalu ia ingat dalam setiap detik di hidupnya…

**盾にしてたどんなフレーズも**

[_Adalah pelindungku, dari ungkapan macam apapun,_]

"Kerusakan syaraf ingatannya sudah menyebar sampai ke memori inti-nya. Tak tersisa apapun selain ingatannya di masa lalu. Jauh sebelumnya, mungkin… satu dekade lebih lampau dari hari ini,"

Genichirou hanya bisa menatap nanar hasil _rontgen_ otak sang istri yang terpampang diatas terangnya lampu neon putih tersebut.

"Di hari pertama ini, tolong jangan paksa ia untuk mengingat lebih jauh. Mulailah dengan hal ringan, seperti hal-hal yang disukainya. Jika pikirannya dipaksa mengingat lebih berat, maka akan memperparah kondisi ingatannya, bahkan mungkin merambah ke segi psikologisnya,"

Dihelanya nafas bernada frustasi tersebut, "adakah kemungkinan ia kembali mengingat semuanya?"

Si dokter mengangguk, "5:30 ya, jika dengan jalur operasi, menjadi 15:30,"

Ada meja dihadapannya. Dan benda itu sangat ingin dibalik olehnya jika tak mengingat ini adalah ruangan dokter yang akan emnangani kesembuhan istri tercintanya. Pusing dengan pernyataan-pertanyaan dokter yang tak sedikit pun meringankan hatinya.

"Dan kemungkinan hidupnya sangat tipis…"

Sontak ditolehnya dokter divisi penyakit dalam tersebut, saat perkataannya barusan terlontar.

"Apa?"

"Karena sudah menggerogoti pertahanan otaknya, kemungkinan hidupnya…. Sangat rendah. Hanya jalur operasi sebagai penambah kemungkinan tersebut,"

_Speechless_. Genichirou makin belingsatan dengan perkataan tersebut.

"Adakah hal yang bisa dilakukan olehku? Misalkan…. Transplatasi otak? Memori ingatan?"

Dokter tersebut menggeleng—memutus opsi selanjutnya yang akan diberikan Genichirou, "… kami tak dapat melakukan hal itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Selain menyebabkan cacat permanen pada si pendonor, transplatasi ini juga mungkin takkan berhasil. Intinya, proses tersebut akan mungkin membahayakan dua nyawa,"

**効力を無くしたんだ君が放つ稲光に魅せられて**

[_Aku kehilangan kekuatanku, saat kau melepaskan kilat sinar pesonamu,_]

"Hei, mengapa kau melamun?"

Genichirou yang tengah bersandar di luar ruang perawatan itu, tersentak pada dua suara; pintu yang terbuka, dan alunan lembut vibrasi pita suara seorang wanita.

Begitu ditolehnya, Seiichi sudah berlendot pada kusen pintu ruang perawatannya. Bak melihat makhluk halus, ia terlonjak. Bukan karena wajah sang istri—hari itu Seiichi sangat cantik dengan rambut kusutnya—melainkan karena jarak antara ranjang dengan pintu terlampau jauh. Harus berjalan minimal 10 langkah jika bersedia.

"Kau? Kenapa malah beranjak dari kasur?" Genichirou bergidik ngeri.

"Apa aku harus pipis di tempat, selagi masih mampu berjalan?" jawabnya polos.

Genichirou menyerah. Ia mengurut dada—mengatur nafas.

"_Nee_, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Pemilik rambut lurus tersebut hanya memberikan kernyitan alis sebagai jawaban. Menatap wanita di hadapannya ini dengan raut tak mengerti.

"Tadi… tadi aku terbangun karena kau memanggil namaku. Bagaimana kau tahu? Berkenalan saja kita belum,"

Kalau ada rumusan sedih, _ngenes,_ingin tertawa, dan bingung, maka sama dengannya adalah perasaannya.

"Ah um, itu… karena….. telah mengenalmu sejak lama," jawabnya kikuk.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu," binar mata-nya hampir tertelan kedip yang dilakukannya secara cepat dalam hitungan perdetik tersebut.

"Sanada… Genichirou,"

"Ah, Sanada-san… salam kenal,"

Genichirou hanya bisa membuang muka.

"… maukah kau menceritakan padaku beberapa hal…? Di dalam kamar ini,"

**｢一人きりの方が気楽でいいや｣**

[_"Sendirian pun menyenangkan,"_]

"Lalu, lalu? Selain aku menyukai laut Yokohama? Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak lagi, Sanada-saaann~"

Pipinya yang mulus tanpa cacat tersebut menggembung. Jika digambar dalam komik, akan nampak dua ikan fugu bersemayam di pipinya.

"Kurasa hari ini sudah cukup," Genichirou bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang detik jarum jam yang perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi, tapi…"

"Hari ini, kau harus banyak beristirahat. Esok, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi," telapak tangannya menepuk kepala yang berlapis helai ikal biru tersebut. Membuat pipi yang mengambek tersebut kempes.

"Aku janji, esok pasti akan menemuimu…"

**そんな臆病な言い逃れは終わりにしなくちゃ**

[_Pelarian macam pengecut itu pun akan segera kuhentikan,_]

"HE? Pengunduran diri?" Yagyuu hampir tersedak kopi pagi buatannya sendiri—yang dirasa hari ini kurang gula, karena persediaan di _pantry _sudah habis.

"Sakit istriku sudah akut. Bahkan pagi ini ia sama sekali tak mengingatku,"

"Tak mengingat apa yang telah kalian lalui selama ini?" jelas Yagyuu.

"Lebih jauh lagi, ia bahkan tak mengingat kalau namaku Genichirou," kesepuluh jarinya tertanam dalam rumpun rambut lurusnya. Menggerut frustasi bak pecandu _tranquillizer_.

"Tapi perusahaan ini tak mungkin mencari penggantimu dalam kurun waktu dua hari," Yagyuu menyeka percik kopi yang melenceng ke sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa dua hari?"

"Karena jika tanpa senpai, aku hanya bisa menanggung pekerjaanmu selama dua hari,"

Genichirou menghela nafas pasrah. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam pucuk surat pengunduran diri yang ditulisnya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Tanpa diketik, karena jangankan buka laptop, membuka flip ponsel pun rasanya sudah tak berguna.

"Berbicaralah pada _sanchou_. Siapa tahu ia memaklumi posisi-mu dan mempertimbangkan pengambilan cuti—ketimbang pengunduran diri,"

**砂漠の町に住んでても**

[_Walau diriku tinggal di kota seperti padang pasir_,]

"Selamat siang,"

Seiichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Karena tak ada hiburan, melahap materi buku pun menjadi pembunuh sepi yang lumayan menyenangkan. Nampak sebuah gunungan hitam tersembul dari balik rangkai buket _baby's breath_ yang menutupi wajah si pembawa karangan tersebut.

"Sanada-san…?" tebak-nya yang ternyata benar.

Yang tertebak, hanya tertawa. Mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, untuk sekedar menempatkan buket bunga tersebut pada tempat yang layak—sebuah vas bunga di atas _night stand_ yang ada di sisi Seiichi.

"Kau… nampak lusuh hari ini," komentarnya memperhatikan sosok Genichirou yang tengah merapikan ujung-ujung tangkai karangan yang juga terdiri dari beberapa _dandelion_ tersebut.

"Ah, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor-ku," jawabnya dari sela batangan bunga tersebut.

"Kau pasti capek. Terima kasih ya, untuk mengunjungiku hari ini,"

Tersenyum ketir, laki-laki itu menggeleng, "… bukan suatu hal yang bahkan pantas kau ucapkan terima kasih,"

"_Karena ini adalah kewajibanku,"_

"Kalau boleh tahu, Sanada-san bekerja sebagai apa?" Seiichi langsung memasang posisi 'aku-siap-belajar-hari-ini'.

"Hanya seorang pegawai _financial_ biasa," wajahnya terangkat. Ada sedikit senyum yang tersamar, saat dalam hati Genichirou mengaku geli mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

"Di…?"

"Kantorku dekat _**Minatomirai¸**_ Yokohama sana,"

"Kau pasti sibuk setiap hari?"

"Mulai hari ini tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya,"

"Apa kau lupa makan siang hari ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Biasanya pegawai seperti itu, selalu melupakan makan siangnya. Aku harap dirimu tidak, karena itu hanya akan membuat kondisi mu menurun,"

"Terima kasih, tapi _kouhai_-ku selalu membuatkan makan siang untuk-ku di dapur kantor,"

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali,"

"Begitulah," Genichirou membayangkan sosok Yagyuu yang selalu cerewet jika meng-_gap_ dirinya tengah menenteng bungkus makanan instan yang dibelinya di _convenience_ _store_ di sekitar kantor, "hei, mengapa aku jadi menceritakan diriku sendiri?"

Seiichi tertawa. Sosoknya begitu berkilau dengan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian pipinya—juga lesung manisnya, "… tidak apa kan? Aku juga ingin mengetahui dirimu,"

"Tapi aku ada untuk menceritakan hal tentangmu?"

"Mengapa kau tak menceritakan tentang kita?"

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti menceritakannya,"

**君がそこにいさえすればきっと渇きなど忘れて暮らせる**

[_Jika bersamamu, jiwaku takkan kehausan dan selalu akan hidup,_]

"Yo! _Senpai!_"

Genichirou menoleh pada sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi di lobi rumah sakit.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," tanpa permisi, Yagyuu mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Genichirou. Tanpa basa-basi, dibukanya map pekerjaan yang sudah terselip diketiaknya sedari perjalanan tadi, "ada dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani olehmu, dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Pria yang lebih senior itu pun hanya bisa pasrah diberondong pertanyaan tubi-tubi bak peluru zaman perang, "dasar… bukannya menerima surat pengunduran diriku, malah mengizinkanku cuti panjang," dumelnya sambil membubuhkan tanda-tangan yang lebih mirip _shodo _tersebut.

"Bukankah itu suatu hal yang menyenangkan? Maksudku, ayolah _senpai_, kau takkan bertemu bawahan yang super baik macam aku ini, dibelahan kantor manapun~!" pede Yagyuu tingkat dewa.

"Cih, kau dan si **Atobe**—kabag _marketing—_itu sama narsisnya,"

Pemuda berkacamata minus itu hanya terkekeh, "bagaimana keadaan istrimu?"

Tatap pualam hitam tersebut mendadak sayu, "… jauh lebih baik… tapi… maaf, sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menerima tamu. Terkait dengan kondisi ingatannya,…."

"Tidak apa, senpai. Aku mengerti," diserahkannya sekeranjang buah-buahan musim panas yang telah dihiasi beberapa jenis bunga, "ini untuk istrimu. Kami ucapkan, semoga cepat sembuh,"

"Katakan saja, jika kau sudah tak tahan menangani pekerjaan-pekerjaanku sendirian,"

**そんなこと考えてたら遠い空の綿菓子が**

[_Jika kuingat seperti itu, langit yang jauh itu nampak seperti permen kapas,_]

Malam ini rumah sepi. Dari rumah sakit selepas menjenguk Seiichi, Genichirou kembali ke dalam kediaman mereka yang kini makin terasa dingin karena berkurangnya satu anggota tetap penghuni rumah mungil tersebut—sang istri.

Langkahnya menyusur koridor yang menghubungkannya langsung pada ruang makan setelah melewati ruang keluarga, dan tangga menuju lantai dua di kanan-kiri sebelumnya.

Ingatannya menguap sampai ke langit-langit rumah bergaya Jepang tersebut. Biasanya ia akan disambut bau masakan Seiichi begitu berkata 'aku pulang', dan melepas sepatu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pasti akan mendapati cantiknya sang istri yang tengah menyambut dirinya di belakang tubuhnya. Memakai _apron_ merah sambil berkata '_okaeri_'.

Saat itu, ia begitu dimanja dengan kebaikan sang istri.

Alih-alih menuju ruang makan sekedar mendapati pengisi perut malam ini, ia malah berbelok menuju kamar tidurnya. Menggeser pintu bermotif ombak laut tersebut, Genichirou langsung merebahkan diri pada _futon_ yang bahkan belum sempat digulungnya semenjak berhari-hari yang lalu.

Menghela nafas panjang, secara tidak langsung Genichirou protes pada kehidupan yang memberikannya kepahitan macam tangan, diraihnya sisi sebelahnya yang biasa menjadi bagian yang ditiduri istrinya tersebut. Ditariknya mendekat ke arah hidung, semerbak wangi Lavender yang masih tertempel pada serat kain tersebut menyapa hidungnya. Mengantarkan ingatannya kembali pada awal dimana ia mengenal wanita tercantik di hidupnya itu…

**ふわっと僕らの街に**

[_yang mengembang di atas langit kota kita,_]

_**Kanagawa, November 4 tahun lalu …**_

"Sudah mendekati musim dingin. Kau yakin tak ingin mencari pacar?" goda Yanagi selagi mereka membereskan panah-panah yang berserakan di lantai klub _**Kyuudou.**_

Terkekeh, Genichirou menggeleng. Jemarinya masih sibuk memunguti panahan bekas latihan pagi ini, "aku… masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat," akunya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, atau kau akan melewati musim terdingin di Jepang sendirian," nasihat karib yang sekaligus wakilnya di klub panahan kuno tersebut.

Geli mendengar petuah Yanagi, tapi Genichirou hanya mampu mengulum senyum.

—**KRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi semacam ranting patah disela obrolan dua petinggi klub tertua di Universitas terkemuka Kanagawa tersebut. Saling berpandangan mereka berbagi curiga. Tanpa mengemukakan pendapat, Sanada langsung memberikan kumpulan panah yang ia kumpulkan tadi pada teman sejawatnya tersebut.

"Biar kulihat. Jangan sampai rubah lagi, macam minggu lalu," ujarnya—yang lebih mirip gumaman.

Menjinjing _hakama _hingga garis lutut, kaki yang beralas _zouri_ tersebut pun menapak pada batang besar pohon _momiji_ yang kini telah gundul, karena Desember akan segera menjemput Jepang. 5 pijakan ditanamnya, dan sampailah ia pada perbatasan tembok tinggi pembatas ruang klub dengan kebun luas milik pemukiman warga.

Biasanya bunyi berisik macam tersebut terjadi karena dua hal; petani yang tengah membuka lahan, atau rubah yang berusaha mencuri makanan dari dalam klub seperti minggu lalu, yang sampai membuat seisi _doujou _gempar tak karuan.

Dilongoknya melewati barisan bata merah tersebut, Genichirou hanya mendapati lahan sunyi yang terisi rimbunan tanaman berklorofil. Disaat dirinya sudah bersiaga dengan melepas _zouri_-nya untuk menghajar pencuri kecil tersebut—kalau-kalau muncul, tiba-tiba nampak seorang gadis tengah berusaha menuruni pohon tua tersebut.

"Kau…" entah memanggilnya atau berbiacar pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, maaf ya, kalau mengganggu. Aku hanya mengambil baling-baling kertas-ku," namun yang jelas ia tersadar.

Sejenak pemuda 18 tahun ini terpana pada pemandangan anggun yang tercipta di hadapannya. Kibar rambut sewarna pekat teluk Tokyo tersebut, melambai—menantang sinar matahari untuk menghujaninya. Juga lentik bulu mata yang nampak melindungi mutiara ungu tersebut.

"kau…." ulangnya lagi, "…. Apa tidak berbahaya memanjat dengan rok panjang macam itu?" alih-alih mengomel, ia malah menaruh perhatian pada gadis tersebut.

Sejenak menghujam ketua klub _Kyuudou_ tersebut dengan tatapan bundarnya, gadis tersebut langsung menoleh kebawah, "… ah, jika hanya memanjat setinggi 2 meter saja, aku sih bisa," ujarnya, "… kau… sendiri, sedang apa?"

Terjadilah percekapan _sepele_ diantara mereka.

"Latihan klub. Klub-ku ada di balik tembok ini," Genichirou menepuk kokoh lapisan semen yang berdiri sombong diantara mereka tersebut.

"Klub apa sih?" dengan penasarannya, dipanjatnya lebih tinggi sulur cabang momiji tersebut, "ah… _doujou_!" serunya.

"_Kyuudou_,"

"Ah, panahan ya? Seperti olah raga kakek tetangga-ku saja,"

Ingin rasanya Genichirou mengerang frustasi saat gadis tersebut berucap demikian—bak anak gadis yang baru mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya.

"… olahraga yang keren. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lebar, "… esok hari, bolehkah aku sekedar mampir menonton kalian latihan? Akan kubawakan bekal untukmu seusai latihan nanti. Kita barter, OK?"

Tersirap dengan mantra berjudul 'kecantikan' Genichirou mengangguk.

"_Jaa_, sampai besok!"

Hanya dengan dua kali lompatan, gadis tersebut sudah menapak ke tanah. Lalu berlari meninggalkan lambaiannya sampai ke ujung penglihatannya.

Bertatap kosong dengan hati yang masih berdebar, perlahan sang mahasiswa tingkat kedua fakultas Ekonomi tersebut menuruni dahan pohon tersebut, dengan sebelah kaki yang tak memakai _zouri—_dimana yang sebelah algi masih tergenggam di tangannya.

"Sanada. Kau, baik-baik saja?" khawatir karena sudah lewat sepuluh menit Genichirou bertengger di atas pohon, Yanagi pun menghampiri ketua-nya tersebut, "… seperti baru melihat setan…" koment-nya.

Menggeleng pelan, ia menepis ocehan teman dekatnya itu, "… Yanagi… nampaknya aku takkan sendirian di musim dingin ini,"

**剥がれて落ちた**

[_Terjatuh berkeping-keping,_]

_**May 21**__**st**_

Seiichi memaku pandangan pada bentangan lukisan berbingkai jendela tersebut. Nampak biru langit yang bertempelkan gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang berarak tenang menuju barat. Sesekali, ekor matanya mengikuti kepak camar yang baru kembali dari laut, berpulang pada rimbun pepohonan di sisi lain Kanagawa tersebut.

Tungkai kaki yang menumpu lututnya yang sedang berada di atas kasur tersebut pun nampak bergoyang. Dirinya bosan menanti kedatangan Sanada yang tak biasanya telat macam ini.

Maklum saja, sudah resmi dua minggu semenjak ia mendapati dirinya terkunci pada ruangan yang serba putih ini, hanya ia seorang yang mengisinya. Tak ada yang menemani-nya untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama disamping dokter dan perawat, kecuali Sanada.

Hanya laki-laki itu seorang yang mampu menempelkan pantatnya berjam-jam dari terbit matahari sampai jam malam rumah sakit berlaku—tak bergeser sedikitpun—menemaninya hingga terlelap. Menampung semua ocehan—yang bahkan Seiichi sendiri anggap konyol—dengan sabar dan senyum manis yang masih mampu dibuatnya.

"Selamat siang,"

Dari bayang kaca jendela yang sedang dihadapinya, nampak sebuah kepala sedikit tersembul dari kontrasnya papan putih pembatas ruangan. Seiichi langsung menoleh untuk memastikan.

"Sanada-san!" tanpa ampun dilontarkannya nama laki-laki tersebut. Kalau tak ingan dirinya tengah dijerat selang infuse, sebisa mungkin Seiichi akan melompat, plus menggabruk sosok tegap yang baru selesai menutup pintu tersebut.

"Maaf, hari ini aku terlambat," bungkuknya sopan dengan sepasang tangan yang merengkuh sebuah boks besar.

"Itu…. apa?" insting ke-ingintahu-annya pun bangkit, dengan ujung telunjuk yang terhunus pada kardus coklat polos tersebut.

"Ini?" senyum Genichirou sambil mendekat, "… kejutan untukmu,"

Senyum lebar itu pun langsung tertanam pada wajah tanpa cacat istrinya itu.

Lalu mereka berdua pun duduk diatas ranjang yang setengah telanjang tersebut, karena spreinya tersingkap sebagian. Perlahan, dibukanya kardus tebal tersebut, dan Seiichi tak bisa sedikit pun barang menggeser penglihatannya dari rasa penasaran yang tertanam dalam isi kotak seukuran televise tersebut.

Nampak gundukan buku-buku kecil, begitu rongga tercipta dari belahan tutup kardus tersebut. Sebagian kusam dan berdebu. Namun semuanya nampak masih terawat dengan rapi.

"Ini, album-album kenanganmu," jelas Sanada menjawab kerutan dahi yang tersapu helaian ikal biru laut tersebut.

"Punyaku?"

Genichirou mengangguk sekali—meyakinkan.

Antusias namun ragu, tangannya terjulur mengambil salah satu tumpukan buku-buku tersebut. Diusapnya terlebih dahulu guna menyingkirikan butir debu yang melekat, dengan ujung jemarinya, Seiichi mengangkat lembar demi lembar jalinan buku tersebut.

"_**Yukimura Seiichi, Sejinshiki, Januari 20xx"**_

"Ini aku?" tunjuknya pada sesosok wanita yang tengah memakai _furisode _biru tua dengan motif_ tsuru_ yang berterbangan disekitar kakinya. Ia tersenyum menghadap kamera sembari menjinjing tas kecil dengan warna senada _furisode-_nya.

"Itu dirimu… 2 tahun lalu,"

Setelah puas mendengar penjelasan Genichirou, dibaliknya album tersebut. Nampak dirinya masih dengan kondisi yang sama, namun kini ditemani seseorang di sisi kanannya.

"Ini… dirimu?" terpantul dalam iris ungu-nya, foto dirinya yang tengah bersanding dengan seorang laki-laki yang memakai setelan jas rapi—Genichirou.

Tersenyum, dianggukan kepalanya.

"Itu, adalah kita…"

Sepasang bola matanya berkedip. Membias cahaya yang dirasanya silau.

"Berarti, sudah lama aku mengenalmu," simpulnya.

"Begitulah, " jawab pria tersebut asal.

"Lalu, seberapa dekat aku dan dirimu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjawab, karena melebihi perkataan yang hanya bisa dilukiskan dengan perbuatan," terang Genichrou.

Tak ayal, dua buah tomat siap panen bersemi di pipi wanita tersebut. Fokus matanya tak mampu berlama-lama terpaku pada sosok Genichirou yang kini dirasanya lebih berkilau dari salam perpisahan mentari ditapal cakrawala.

Tak bertanya apapun lagi, Seiichi kembali membolak-balik halaman yang bertempelkan foto-foto tersebut. Sampai akhirnya tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sebuah foto keroyokan macam supporter bola. Ingatannya langsung menangkap dua sosok berdampingan yang menjadi pusat dari kumpulan orang-orang yang melihat kearah kamera tersebut.

"Lihat! foto kita lagi," seru Seiichi.

Genichirou melongok pada gambar yang tengah ditimang Seiichi di pangkuannya.

"Ah, itu…"

Lentik jemarinya langsung mengambil foto tersebut dari tempatnya selama ini. Diangkatnya tinggi ke udara, lalu dibalikkan sehingga bagian polos foto tersebut menghadap ke arahnya.

"_**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Genichirou. 20xx 05. 21,"**_

"21… Mei?" ulang Seiichi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesaat tatapannya beralih pada Genichirou yang masih setia di sisinya, "ulang tahun Sanada-san, 21 Mei?"

Tak kuasa berbohong, pria tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Hari ini kan tanggal 21 bukan? Bulan Mei pula!" seru Seiichi bersemangat, "aku harus menyiapkan kado untuk mu!" gerak tubuhnya seperti hendak meloncat turun.

"Tu… tunggu," untung saja Genichirou sigap mencegah semuanya sebelum Seiichi sempat memutus rangkai selang dari pembuluh darahnya, "… cukup diam saja di sini,"

Seiichi menunjukkan tatapan kecewa—itulah alasan mengapa Sanada menunduk—ia tak kuat menerima bentuk protes macam apapun dari wanita yang dinikahinya di awal bulan Juni tahun lalu tersebut.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan kado-mu?"

"Aku… sudah mendapatkannya," selain tatapannya yang menghadap bumi, sulur-sulur merah padam tersebut mulai merambat ke pipinya, "… senyum-mu. Terima kasih untuk senyum-mu, itu hadiah terindah tahun ini,"

Berdua terkunci dalam aliran waktu yang melantun pelan diantara mereka. Merasakan detik jarum berhenti, tatapan mereka melekat satu sama lain.

**君に触れたい心にキスしたい**

[_Aku ingin menyentuhmu, mencium-mu dalam hati,_]

"Katakan padaku… aku… siapa dirimu," uacapannya terdengar lirih, dengan kehangatan yangs eraya membungkus tangan Genichirou yang tergeletak bisu diatas pahanya sedari tadi.

Menatap sang pemilik suara, Genichirou tersirap pendar _amethyst_ tersebut. Beralih mengaduk-aduk seisis boks, Genichirou kembali dengan menyerahkan sebuah album putih bersih yang masih bersampul plastik bening.

"… Kau… adalah Seiichi-ku,"

Jawabnya sembari menyodorkan buku seukuran genggaman tangan tersebut ke hadapan wanita yang kini melihat fokus yang sama dengannya; buku putih tersebut.

Walau ragu, Seiichi menetapkan hati untuk membuka lembaran pertama album bergambar sepasang burung merpati tersebut. Gambar pertama yang didapatinya adalah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdampingan tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas laut Kanagawa. Tangan mereka berdua saling menggenggam, mengisi celah satu sama lain. Tersenyum, menatap matahari.

Tak bertanya—dan hanya menoleh sejenak pada pria didekatnya, Seiichi melanjutkan ke lembaran berikutnya.

"Kau adalah Sanada Seiichi,"

Jawaban Genichirou tepat saat gambar mereka berdua bersanding di depan sebuah kuil dengan dirinya yang memakai _shiromuku _dan Genichirou yang mengenakan _monchitsuki _hitamnya—foto upacara pernikahan mereka.

Saat itu pula Seiichi benar-benar menatap suaminya. Meresap tatap sayu itu ke dalam hati yang seketika dirasanya gamang tersebut.

"Maaf, kalau seketika membuatmu tak enak hati," sesal pria tersebut. Perlahan ia membereskan serakan album-album foto yang sempat mewarnai sebagian ranjang Seiichi.

"Tidak…" suara lembutnya menghentikan gerakan seluruh tubuh Genichirou—kecuali jantung dan nadi-nya yang entah mengapa, mendesir tenang. Telapak tangannya tertempel pada pipi kakunya, dengan pandangan yang leluasa bergerilya menatapi satu persatu sudut wajah Genichirou.

"Benarkah ini dirimu?" Seiichi menatap makin dalam ke dalam _black pearl_ yang bersinar redup tersebut. Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada gerak jakun pria itu yang terlihat menelan ludah, "… boleh aku memanggilmu 'Genichirou'?"

"Kapan pun, kau diizinkan," meredam detak jantung yang kian membuat syaraf-syarafnya menarik tegang, Genichirou membalas genggam tangan wanita itu di pipinya. Menariknya, dan saling mengisi celah jemari mereka. Mendukung instingnya, tangan Genichirou yang lainnya menggapai pinggang Seiichi, menariknya agar tubuh mereka saling mendekat.

Tanpa permisi—seperti sebelumnya, Seiichi memeluk tubuh yang secara fisik memang lebih besar darinya tersebut. Menyesap aroma _musk_ yang bercampur dengan matahari di setiap serat kain dan lipat lehernya.

Seperti kembali pada saat yang disebut 'sekarang', Genichirou pun menyesap aroma rambut istrinya itu, melalui hidung yang terlanjur menempel pada pucuk kepala Seiichi. Menghentikan waktu secara paksa dengan kedamaian yang sunyi.

"_Terima kasih…" _

**昨日よりも深い場所で君と出逢いたい**

[Dari kemarin pun, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat terdalam,]

"Lima hari lagi, adalah waktu yang ditetapkan untuk mengoperasi istri anda,"

Sudah genap 21 hari Seiichi di rawat di rumah sakit yang berjarak 15 menit dari kantor tempatnya bekerja itu. Dan lima hari lagi, adalah _countdown_ yang akan menyelesaikan segalanya; apakah _happy ending_, atau _sad ending_. Kita tak pernah tahu apapun dalam sedetik kedepan. Padahal, perhitungan maju lima hari dari sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Apa… semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" hanya itu yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Genichirou.

"Serahkan semuanya pada istri anda, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik,"

**365****日の心に綴るラブレター**

[_Ini adalah surat cinta 365 hari yang terikat dengan hatiku,_]

"…chirou, Genichirou,"

Nina-bobo siang bolongnya membuyar, begitu didengarnya suara sang istri mengetuk gendang ditelinganya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pasti terdiam sendirian lagi," _excuse_ pria berambut lurus tersebut.

"Sudah ketiga kalinya kau terdiam di hari ini…"

"Aku tak butuh maaf, aku ingin tahu alasannya," balas Seiichi menyejajarkan pandangan mereka.

Karena cuaca awal musim panas ini terlampau cerah, Seiichi memutuskan untuk melongok dunia luar. Tercantum 1 Juni di kalender yang menggantung pasrah di dinding ruang perawatan, dan ia tak bisa menahan bosan lebih dari itu. Meminta bantuan sang suami untuk membawanya keluar, Genichirou mengajaknya menatap langit luas dari taman di taman kecil yang ada di sisi barat rumah sakit.

"Karena operasi-ku kah?" korek Seiichi demi mendapatkan jawaban dari bisu-nya Genichirou belakangan ini.

Menggeleng pelan, pria itu menyunggingkan senyum super tipis. Berharap mampu membasuh kekhawatiran dalam hatinya—terlebih dalam hati sang istri, "tidak… aku hanya… sudahlah." Sepihak, diputuskannya perbincangan tersebut sembari menggenggam erat tangan sang istri.

"Aku…"

Tangannya mampir pada bahu bidang tersebut, saat sang suami memunggunginya, "… aku akan baik-baik saja. Tolong percaya itu," senyumnya ketir.

"Aku bahkan mempercayakan seluruhnya padamu," balas suaminya sembari mengusap punggung tangannya begitu tubuh mereka saling berhadapan, "… sedari dulu,"

Keadaan hening sejenak saat mereka duduk bersanding pada sebuah tempat duduk yang nampaknya terbuat dari batu di salah satu sudut taman yang berisikan warna-warna bunga musim semi tersebut.

Melihat sang suami yang terdiam, mau tak mau, Seiichi pun ikut terdiam. Tak menemukan perkataan apapun untuk diungkapkan, ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada sisi yang berlawanan dari tunuh Genichirou yang ada di sisi kanannya.

Pada saat selanjutnya, ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan menyentuh telinga kanannya. Begitu menoleh, didapatinya wajah pria itu tersenyum, Genichirou menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Saat tersadar, ada sebuah _azalea_ ungu yang telah tersemat di antara rambutnya.

"Kau cantik,"

Alih-alih mendapat penjelasan dari perbuatan suaminya ini, Seiichi malah mendapat pujian yang disertai rambahan panas di pipinya.

Bak cerita remaja sekolah yang murahan abis, Genichirou menggenggam jemari sang istri, dan membawa mereka pada ciuman malu-malu seperti di film-film.

**情熱に身を委ねて書き連ねる**

[_Dalam keinginan ini, ku percayakan tubuhku, dengan tetap terus menulis,_]

_**June 2nd **_

"Sanada-san, sudah waktunya,"

Seorang perawat mengingatkan mereka akan waktu operasi Seiichi yang sudah siap dilaksanakan.

Melepas sang istri yang mulai dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi meja operasi sendirian, Genichirou mengecup hangat dua telapak tangannya yang ditungkupkan menjadi satu, "aku akan selalu mendoakanmu,"

Tak ingin membuat sang suami merasa cemas lebih jauh, wanita ini hanya bisa tersenyum. Sangat lembut.

Dan mereka terpisah saat Seiichi dipindahkan pada sebuah kursi roda yang akan mengantarkannya pada ruang operasi. Tak sedetik pun melepas pandang dari Seiichi, Genichirou menangkap setiap _scene_ sosok sang istri saat itu. Begitu indah.

"Gen-chan…"

Semenjak kejadian saat sang istri _collapse_, baru kali ini, Seiichi memanggilnya kembali dengan panggilan kesayangan itu.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita,…"

Terpana, ingin ribuan kata mengalir dari tenggorokannya sebagai jawaban. Namun sosok ber_amethyst_ ungu tersebut keburu hilang di balik pintu.

**明かりを守り続けよう君の心のキャンドルに**

[_Aku akan selalu melindungi cahaya lilinmu,_]

"Terima kasih atas doa-nya, dan kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi system tubuhnya menolak, dan terjadi komplikasi. Kami, turut berduka cita…"

Adalah kata-kata yang harus siap diterimanya setelah satu jam semenjak sang istri menghilang dari balik pintu ruang perawatan. Tanpa butuh izin dari dokter tersebut, diterobosnya pintu ruang operasi yang masih terbuka, nampak Seiichi masih terbaring diatas dipan operasi. Nampak menghormati dirinya, jenazah sang istri tak buru-buru ditutup.

Dihampirinya tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu walau dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar—tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja seperti mimpi ini.

"Seiichi…" panggilnya nanar. Menatap kedua matanya yang terpejam, Genichirou menyingkap helai rambut dari wajah istrinya itu, "Seiichi…" tak lagi dihari-hari sebelumnya, saat ia menyebut nama itu, sang istri selalu memberikan respon.

Semua akan berubah mulai hari ini.

**フーっと風が吹いても 消えぬように**

[_Takkan menghilang saat angin berhembus,_]

"Terima kasih untuk tetap menemaniku sampai saat terakhir," ucapnya sembari meletakkan sebuket _Azalea_ ungu kesukaan sang istri di atas batu yang nampak legam tersebut. Upacara pemakaman baru saja selesai, dan para hadirin telah meninggalkan areal pemakaman.

"Maafkan aku yang tak pernah mampu menghindari kenyataan kalau kau harus pergi dariku. Menjalani hari berdua, menyembunyikan rasa takut-ku, dan berpura-pura bahagia selayaknya kau akan hidup selamanya. Namun jauh dalam hatiku, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku... yang begitu candu dengan dirimu..."

**365****日の君に捧げる愛の詩**

[_Ini adalah lagu cinta 365 hari yang akan kuberikan padamu…_]

**Aiko's Note:**

_Dekita! Dekita!_

_Tapi…_

_Itu! Itu! Terakhirnya lebay bangeeettt! *nimpuk diri sendiri pake duit segepok*_

_So, bagaimana minna?_

_Maaf jika terlalu lebay, saya emang lagi sering dengerin lagu mello akhir-akhir ini… (ngutang tissue) Ini adalah bukti saya sebagai big fan of **Alpha Pair**!_

_Maafkan saya kalo bahasanya agak-agak gimanaaa gitu, soalnya, di awal tahun 2012 ini, mulai banjir foto-foto **Kanesaki berduaan sama Ouji** sih :p Oh iya, bagi para fans yang belum tahu, 2 Juni adalah hari ulang tahun Kanetan XD *disirem tepung*_

_Mohomn reviewnya. Karena satu review dari anda, menyelamatkan jiwa saya *iklah donor darah*_

_Arigatou!_

**_with all my love_**

_**Aiko.**  
><em>


End file.
